


A Future Together

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are afraid of things like spiders or clowns. But what about the people who are afraid of things unknown to most, like the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is for Day 1 for Rarepair Week on Tumblr, which the prompt was Root (alternative prompt: Fear, which I used for this one) I hope you all enjoy!!

Most people are scared of understandable things like spiders or clowns or even cats. But Gundam? No, he was afraid of something much more daunting than some animal. He was afraid of his past. And in that, he also feared his future as well. He would sit in his room late at night, unable to sleep, just rocking on his bed as he stressed and worried over what's to come in his life. He thought he had nowhere to go in life, that after high school he'd probably just end up being homeless. He couldn't focus anymore in class because of this, and after a while he just stopped going. His mother tried to get him to go, but not even her encouraging words could move him from his bed where he lay. She eventually gave up and shouted at Gundam "You're never going to get anywhere in life if you just sit on your ass all day crying!! If you're worried about your future, then go out there and make sure it's a good one!! But if you're just going to lock yourself in your room, then you can't stay here!!" Her mind was made up, so Gundam sighed and packed his things before leaving. " _I knew it,_ " Gundam thought as he walked down the sidewalk, some rain starting to fall, " _I knew I was going to be homeless. I was worthless as a child, and I'm worthless now. Why do I even bother living anymore?"_ Just as he thought that, the rain began pouring from the sky in large droplets and Gundam let a few tears fall. He had reached the end of his rope, and with no ambitions to continue living anymore, he walked down the street with no clear idea where he was going. He walked and walked until he finally passed a familiar house. It was Hajime Hinata's house, and Hinata was Gundam's boyfriend. The sight of his small blue house made him think of his beloved, and he suddenly thought if Hinata even cared where he's been for this long. 

He decided at that moment that he would ask Hinata if he could stay, since he was sopping wet and was unable to walk much further. So, he walked up the small path to his front door and knocked. He heard footsteps from inside and the door opened a bit, Hinata's head peeking out of the door. He saw Gundam and froze, before looking at all his bags and asking, "Gundam? What's wrong? Why do you have all that stuff with you?" Gundam sighed and slowly asked, "May I just come in right now? I'm freezing." Hinata nodded and quickly ushered Gundam inside before closing the door and running upstairs to get some spare clothes and a towel. Gundam waited by the door for Hinata to come back, which he did in the matter of seconds and quickly took Gundam's bags before handing him the clothes and the towel and told him to go dry off and get changed. Gundam complied and came out of the bathroom a minute later in a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt. Hinata patted the seat beside him on the couch, as if calling Gundam to sit beside him, and Gundam walked over and sat beside him; leaning his head on Hinata's shoulder and resting his eyes for a moment. Hinata combed his hands through Gundam's hair and hummed a tune, trying to settle the tense air around Gundam. They were like that for a while, until Hinata quietly asked, "Gundam, where have you been for the past couple of weeks? I tried asking everyone where you were, but no one had any idea either. I got really worried babe..." Gundam looked up at Hinata and mumbled "I'm sorry", then leaned up nd kissed Hinata's cheek as some form of an apology. Hinata blushed a bit, but he still looked at Gundam and asked where he went, which caused Gundam to sigh nervously and lean against Hinata more. "I've been in my room." 

Hinata looked at Gundam quizzically. "In your room? Why?" "I'm scared..." Gundam admitted as he felt little tears begin forming in his eyes. "Scared of what?" Hinata asked calmly, trying not to cause Gundam anymore discomfort than he is already feeling. Gundam waited a moment before replying, "My future....I have no idea where I'm going in life....Yes, while it is true I'm in Hope's Peak for my talent of animal breeding, I do not think that will take me anywhere in life. I'm afraid I will end up homeless or in a dead-end job, like my mother.....I tried going to school at first but....I got too scared...Then, I just didn't have to motivation to go. My mother tried getting me to go, but after a week she was done with me lazing around the house and she told me today that if I was just going to sit in my room then I have to leave....." Hinata listened and held Gundam as he began to cry and sob out all his frustrations. "I just.....I just want to know I will be something when I'm older..But since each person makes their own future, I have no idea what mine will be...I'm scared Hinata...Scared that my future will be as meaningless and horrible as my past was....." Hinata had heard a few things from Gundam about his past; with his dead-beat dad and working mother who didn't really have time to take care of him as a child, but he never realized how much Gundam feared what was to come. He sighed and made Gundam look at him before kissing his forehead and gently saying, "I know you're worried about your future. To be honest, I am too. I'm unsure what I want to be, or where I want to end up. But, that doesn't mean I let that fear control my present. Because if you let it, then you'll have no future. You'll live your whole life in fear of what's to come, and then you'll realize there's nothing left to come anymore and you've wasted your life worrying. Now I'm not saying your fear is unfounded or ridiculous, but you need to know that just so long as we're together, I'll be here to quell your fear. I'll sit with you when you're scared, and if you need to talk to someone at night, I'll make sure my phone is charged so you can call me. Gundam, I won't let anything bad happen to you, because I love you." Gundam smiled and hugged Hinata, saying small thank you's as a bit of worry was pushed off his chest. Hinata hugged him back and whispered, "Now you can stay here for now, but I think you should start going back to school. Even if it's only one day a week for a while, you'll be able to get comfortable with the thought of going back completely. Also, I think you should call your mother and let her know what you're feeling; I'm sure she'll understand once you tell her what's wrong." Gundam nodded into Hinata's shoulder and Hinata smiled before pulling Gundam from his shoulder and resting his forehead against Gundam's.  

Gundam could see that Hinata meant every word he said, and he felt this bit of relief now that he let everything out. He could see that his future may be unknown, but with Hinata it's not as scary as it was before. He could go head-on to his future, just as long as Hinata was by his side. Hinata said one last thing to Gundam about the topic before they cuddled on the couch together in silence: 

_"Even if you don't know what's coming up ahead in your life, and even if you're still unsure about what your future will foretell, just know that it will be a future together...."_

 


End file.
